


много скобок

by corageddon



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corageddon/pseuds/corageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кода к чему-то из второго сезона. (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	много скобок

(уолт вообще замечает много ненужного в последнее время)  
— ты, пинкман, опоссум, — говорит уолт вслух. чёрт его знает, зачем говорит; общение — последняя из его причин торчать здесь (тратить дни), а если бы и общение, то уж точно не с джесси.  
джесси вздрагивает ресницами (тёмными, рыжеватыми на концах), бормочет невнятное «нн».  
и уж точно не об этом:  
— у них тоже есть эта привычка прикидываться мёртвыми.  
джесси приподнимает голову и вяло щерится, подсохшая корка на губах натужно рвётся, и джесси шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, высовывает язык и тяжело волочит его по губам. (иссушенный воздух впитывает влагу мгновенно и дрожит от нетерпения, прося ещё)  
он не спрашивает, но уолт продолжает всё равно:  
— очень уж мало тебе нужно, чтобы отключиться.  
— у меня, это. низкий болевой порог, — говорит джесси хрипло. (жара высасывает звук из его голоса, оставляет ломким, как перекати-поле)  
— ...чтобы упасть на землю и даже не пытаться встать. чтобы не сопротивляться, а ждать, пока от тебя сами отстанут. нет, я бы сказал, это именно инстинкт прикидываться мёртвым. как у опоссума.  
джесси вытягивает руку и наугад берёт один из свежеприготовленных кристаллов; вертит в пальцах, оглаживая края, кладёт обратно и выбирает другой, поменьше.  
— я тебе говорил не трогать товар! — уолт повышает голос. джесси коротко косится на него из-под ресниц и хлопает себя по карманам — игнорирует.  
— если бы вас избивали при шкафах-телохранителях, в два раза больше вас каждый, я посмотрел бы, какие инстинкты проснулись у вас, — наконец говорит он взамен невнятно (губы на стеклянной трубке) и щёлкает найденной зажигалкой.  
— я думал, они твои «кореша, всё под контролем, чувак», — язвит уолт, выразительно расставляя запятые интонацией.  
джесси убирает трубку от губ и выдыхает (воздух травится дымными метастазами), и молча облизывается снова, размазывая только начавшую сворачиваться кровь.  
— скажи мне, как ты ухитряешься провалить всё, что я тебе поручаю? почему я должен снова и снова разгребать твоё дерьмо? чёрт тебя дери, джесси, это твоя работа, ты же должен быть в этом хорош!  
— ну надо же, блядь! — отзывается джесси в тон и размашисто хлопает себя по колену. — а я думал, харкать кровью — это ваша работа, вы же в этом так хороши!  
(джесси не позволяет себе хамить насчёт рака когда трезв)  
однажды так просто будет сломать маленькому ублюдку нос, или заставить сожрать эту его чёртову трубку, или подменить ему «ледок». так просто, как послушно горбатиться на хозяина заправки, а потом однажды послать его нахуй. как стерпеть самодовольного мудака, а затем взорвать его машину. как всю жизнь быть законопослушным гражданином, а в один прекрасный день начать изготавливать метамфетамин и совершить убийство.  
уолт закрывает лицо руками, трёт глаза.  
— джесси. мы партнёры только потому, что кто-то должен это сбывать. если ты не можешь найти покупателя, тогда зачем ты мне вообще нужен.  
— о боже, мистер уайт, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться в деле! — взрывается джесси фальшивым ужасом. — не надо звонить родителям, я больше так не буду! о, что мне сделать, чтобы вас убедить! простите, блядь, что отсосать не предлагаю, губы разбиты.  
прооравшись, он снова хватается за зажигалку.  
(из трубки потрескивает)  
(жара давит до звона в ушах) (прижимается к двери и выдыхает в дыры от пуль)  
(руки у джесси дрожат)  
— эту дрянь, однако, они тебе сосать не мешают, — говорит уолт только потому, что вдруг отчаянно хочется оставить последнее слово за собой.  
джесси моргает на него раз, другой, — и начинает ржать, заливисто, звонко, так искренне, как способны только дети или обдолбанные. уолт неловко вдыхает, давится жарой и заходится надсадным кашлем. он кашляет так долго, будто надеется выхаркать свою опухоль.  
когда он наконец перестаёт, джесси всё ещё смеётся.


End file.
